Pokemon
by Cyber1000
Summary: Note: This is a reimagining. When Giovanni has ruled over Champion City with having few of the most powerful Pokémon at his side, it's going to take a few group of men and their Pokémon to stop this threat and rebuild what was once their home.
1. Chapter 1

In the time where all is normal, the town of Champion City was feared by an evil tyrant known as Giovani. His mission is to rule all of Champion City, and has a huge army of some of the most powerful Pokemon to walk in the face of the earth.

His most powerful was Mewtwo, due to it's substantial power. Many others have done what they can, by sending their strongest Pokemon, but Mewtwo has evaporated them to ashes. Many Pokemon have died, and so have the ones who own them.

Many other Pokemon have came along led by one they call Mew, a clone of Mewtwo. In an intense battle each side tried to fight for their share of the city. It was an even battle, but along the way Giovani had used Mewtwo once more to exterminate them and it did.

Mew was the only one, but instead of killing it, Giovani used a scientist for Mewtwo to obsorbed it's power, making the fearsome Pokemon invisible. Now with Champion City ruined, Giovani had men rebuild it into his own twisted version.

All hope was lost.


	2. Chapter 2

One year later

Inside a lab, scientist were examining a Pikachu that was standing still , with it's eyes close. They were studying it's ability that it has yet to show. "This is amazing, despite the damages it manage to stay still."

They are only seeing on side of the Pikachu which is it's right side. "Alright, now lets see it taking out some of our most powerful Pokémon." One of the scientists turned to his assistant. "Send in Onix." The assient nodded and opened the door as a Onix approached right in front of the Pikachu was still standing still.

"Charizard." The another door opened as a Charizard appeared from the opposite side of the Onix as it made a roar. "Blastoise." Another door opened as a Blastoise appeared yelling out half of it's name. "And last, the Venusaur." The assient pushed the button as the Venusaur appeared.

A scientist placed a Microphone. "Pokemon! Start you engines."

Venusaur used it's powerful whip at the Pikachu. The Pikachu then turned around as the other revealed to be metal as well as it's tail. It was a Cyber Pikachu. The Pikachu then vanished to thin space as the Blastoise shoots it's water canon, but missed.

The Blastoise then turned around as it discovered the Pikachu from the air and used it's super sonic tail whip knocking the Blastoise down, the Onix appeared with an attempt to crush the Pikachu, but with it half metal body, the Pikachu's thunderbolt was more powerful as it caused the Onix to release him unconscious.

The Charizard and Venusaur wear last. The Venusaur used it's leaf toss, but the Pikachu swiftly dodged it and went into full speed as the Venusaur kept on going. The Charizard used it's fire breed attack on the Pikachu, but the Pikachu dodged it as the Charizard aimed at the Venusaur leaving the Venusaur burnout as it couldn't continue on.

It was the Pikachu and the Charizard as the it used his tail whip on the Pikachu, however the Pikachu leaped and gave a tail whip, but the Charizard spinned it's tail again making a whip sound causing the Pikachu to fall on the ground.

The scientist were in shock to see the Pikachu take a fall, but the Pikachu wasn't down yet as it continued with it's speed and aimed his head on the Charizard's chest. Feeling the plain, the Charizard fall on it's back as the Pikachu remain standing.

"This is it." One of the scientists exclaimed. "This will be the answered to all of our problems."

"Are you sure about this, sir. Could this Pikachu be the answered we've been searching through all this time?" one of the scientist.

"With it's strength and speed it might be what it takes to stop Giovanni."

"But his Mewtwo, remains powerful, that I'm afraid our Pikachu may not be capable of defeating." a scientist tried to warn him.

"Have faith my friend. It will all come to past. I just know it." The scientist wasn't going to give up hope, for he believes that the Pikachu will be all that can save them.

Later the Pikachu walked into it's small room and looked into the mirror of it's half metal body. It doesn't seem to understand how it this way. It was the last of it's kind after a huge explosion at a lab when Giovanni suspected that they are planning and blow up the place that was filled with Pikachu's however one of them made in attempted to escape, but the explosion caught half of it's body.

It was found by other scientist in a secret based that Giovanni has no clue to where it is located and they fixed up the Pikachu by replacing his burned body with metal and rebuild him into a more powerful Pikachu, in which one of the scientist believed that is Champion City's last hope.


End file.
